A Party That Became A Quest
by jesternator
Summary: Percy is celebrating his birthday! For his birthday, he and his camp friends are going to the pool! While Percy and his friends are there, they find a demigod, who seems to be a demigod. On the same day she is brought to camp, other powerful demigods are also claimed, and a quest is given. Join Ally (New demigod)and her friends as they go on their own quest! T since I'm paranoid XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first time writing my own fanfiction, so bear with me? XD Also, I think that it sounds a bit like a oneshot, but it's not, and there will be more chapters to come!**

 **Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, except for Ryan and Ashley. Although I would love to be able to say that I own PJO!**

Percy's POV

Tick tock tick. The little hand of the clock was slowly moving around and around the clock. 'Come on! Hurry up! You're almost there!' I couldn't believe it was possible for a clock to move SOOO slow! My ADHD wasn't helping either. It was just making me more and more anxious for what was going to be happening later in the day. I was going to see my camp friends! I couldn't WAIT to see all my friends again, especially Annabeth! I hadn't gotten to see my gorgeous girlfriend for months! I stared more intently at the clock, not wanting to take my eyes off the old clock. If my eyes had been lasers, they would have burned a hole right through the clock. Hmm... Laser eyes would be so cool, there would be so many uses for them- "Ahem." It would be so awesome if they could get rid of monsters too- My stepdad Paul cleared his throat. "Percy, Percy. Percy!"

"Huh? Oh. Hi Dad- I mean, Mr. Blofis !" I corrected after seeing my dad's stern look. I heard snickers rise up, and saw my mortal friend Ashley looking concerned at me and Ryan, my enemy smirking at me.

"Hello Percy. Now, if you don't mind me asking, is that clock really that interesting?" Snickers arose from the classroom.

I grinned sheepishly "Actually it kind of is. I mean, did you ever notice that there's a crack in the outer plating of the clock? Or the way there's a smudge-" I was cut off by the bell ringing. I saw the other students getting out of the classroom. 'Ugh! I'm going to be late!, and Annabeth's going to kill me!' I thought.

My da- I mean shook his head as he smiled, "Happy Birthday Percy." He said while he pulled a small wrapped box, it wasn't very well wrapped so I assumed it was Cassie who had wrapped it, out of his coat pocket and handed it to me. "Cassie helped pick it out." He said with a smile.

"Thanks dad. May I go now?"

"Yes my boy. Happ-"

I didn't get to hear the rest of his message… I was already out the door of the classroom. In record time I had put my unneeded books and my backpack in my locker, took my small duffle bag with me, and was on my way out of the school. As I starting walking down the hallway dropped a pen (a normal one, not Riptide) as I turned around to pick it up, I ran into Ashley.

"Woah!" Ashley said as I helped her up. "What's the big rush for?" she asked while laughing.

Now, I couldn't just tell her that I was going with my friends to the pool and then to camp, since I hadn't really invited her… It would've been too risky with my camp friends. A lot of demigods, especially children of the Big 3 attract a lot of monsters. "I'm going to meet up with my friends from camp, and my girlfriend today!"

"Oh… That's cool.." She said. I thought I saw a flash of disappointment in her eyes. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

"Oh… um… well, I guess it never came up…?" I said sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck.

Ashley took a step closer. "Well.. Do you think I could meet her?"

I grinned, "Sure!" She's coming to pick me up along with my friends in-" I checked the school's clock. "1 minute!" Ashley took a step closer. We were nearly neck to neck. I was feeling really awkward. She started to lean in… I was saved by the view of a Delphi Strawberry truck. I sort of pushed her backwards and said, "Oh look! There they are!" And ran past Ashley to go see my friends.

* * *

Ashley's POV

In class, Percy wasn't paying attention as usual, although he seemed more anxious then usual. I can't really get mad at him or anything for not paying attention though. I mean, the poor guy has dyslexia and ADHD, it can't be easy to focus and learn English! I also can't blame him since I wasn't really paying attention either. I have minor ADHD but no dyslexia, but my biggest cause of not being able to pay attention is Percy Jackson. I mean, he's really kind, and he's muscular. He's the captain of the swim team, and could be one of those jerky jocks, but he's not! On top of all that he has really nice hair and the most beautiful green eyes that I can get lost in forever, not to mention a really funny personality! Oops, guess I went off in a daydream about him again!

He says he has a girlfriend but I don't believe him. Sure, I trust him, but I think this is just something that he made up to keep Lily away. Lily, ugh, I can't stand her! She just keeps hitting on Percy and its really ANNOYING. She has this really high pitched nasally voice and she wears way to much makeup. She's always on a new boyfriend, like she can't even keep a boyfriend for more then a week! So, I guess I cant' really blame him for making up a girlfriend. I just don't get why Percy's making up an imaginary girlfriend, I mean with his looks and personality he could get practically anyone! Well, anyways, Percy seemed really out of it you know, but he seemed like he was in a really good mood. I decided to put my 'plan' into action.

My plan, to be fair has been put up since I met Percy which was like a year and a half ago. I immediately fell in love with him. But instead of making it really obvious, I decided to become his friend first. So now I'm his best friend, which is why I am the perfect choice for Percy! But anyways, I became his best friend, and had to make it less obvious that I liked him, which wasn't really that hard. I mean, I like him and all, but seriously, how oblivious can one get? Like Percy is like the most oblivious person I know. Oops. Did it again.. Sorry, I can go on for days about Percy!

So anyways after class I gathered all my stuff. Normally I'm really fast at getting ready, but I decided to slow down and pack slowly so I could go out after Percy, and so I could hear his conversation. I couldn't quite hear what they were saying, but I saw Mr. Blofis hand Percy a not very well wrapped box. Percy said something like "Thanks, can I go now?" and Mr. Blofis say, "Ok, happy birthday" Or something like that. Wait? Happy birthday? Percy didn't tell me it was his birthday… A wave of hurt went over me. 'No, don't be stupid' I told myself. 'Percy would tell me, it's probably just an early birthday gift, or maybe I heard wrong!' Well, I just shook my head. Percy had just ran out of the classroom and left Mr. Blofis just smiling and shaking his head. I said a quick good bye to and ran out after him. I saw him drop something after putting his bag in his locker and grabbing his duffle bag and turn around. He accidentally knocked me over. Don't worry though! I didn't hurt, PLUS Percy, being quite the gentleman, helped me up! I could've sworn I felt a spark! "Woah!" I said as Percy was helping me up. (Not because I was surprised, but because I felt the spark! I don't know if he interpreted it like I did but who cares? My plan will work and we'll be together forever!) "What's the big rush for?" I asked, while laughing. What can I say? The encounter put me in a Goode (Heh, I just love making those Goode puns, that's my favorite part of coming to school here!) mood. I saw him hesitate for a second before answering. But I just dismissed it off as nothing. "I'm going to meet up with my camp friends and girlfriend!" The word girlfriend caught me off guard. _'What if I'm wrong? What if Percy really does have a girlfriend?'_ "Oh… That's cool.." I said, trying not to making my disappointment show. Oh well, even if he DOES have a girlfriend, I'm sure I'm better then she is! I mean I'm Percy's best friend! So I decided to do some under cover work. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend." I said.

"Oh well, it never came up?" He said in a sheepish way, and rubbed his neck.

I took a step closer to Percy. 'My plan was going to work, it had to! I thought. "Well do you think I could meet her?"

Percy grinned, wait what? Why was he grinning? Ugh… I will win him yet! "Sure!" he said "She's coming to pick me up along with my friends in-" He checked a school clock. "One minute!"

Oh no! Ok Ash, calm down, I told myself. I still have a minute to make Percy mine! I took a step closer until we were nearly neck to neck. Percy seemed to be nervous. Aww, he was nervous about me! I started to lean in to kiss him… Wait what? Percy pushed me away?! But we were just about to get together!

"Oh look! There they are!" He said, looking relived, as he ran past me to go see his friends, leaving me just standing there gaping.

* * *

Percy's POV

After that close, no very close encounter with Ashley, I ran off towards my friends. I saw my friends at the entrance of the school talking and laughing. I saw Annabeth, with her beautiful golden curls and distinct grey eyes. I, wanting to catch up, ran as fast as I could, to get to Annabeth. I even ignored Ryan's rude calls. Sadly, I was running a bit too fast and almost crashed into Annabeth, but luckily I was able to stop in time, or else I would be in big trouble. Though, I may have bumped into her. But only lightly.

"What just happened- "She said turning around "Percy!" She accused.

"Hi." I said while grinning at her. "How'd you like my surprise attack? I call it the 'Super Percy Attack-"

"You are such a seaweed brain!" Annabeth declared in a pretend angry voice. But I knew she wasn't irritated. She had a twinkle in her grey eyes. That gave it away.

"Well… that's my best quality isn't it, and besides, I'm your seaweed brain!" I said

Annabeth rolled her eyes at me before leaning in for a kiss.

"OKAY! Time to break the lovebirds apart!" Thalia announced loudly . I heard Travis and Conner Stoll snickering in the background.

"Ugh.. come on guys! We haven't see each other for a month!" Annabeth and I said at the same time while playfully glaring at Thalia.

"Whatever you guys!" She said while laughing. "Besides, it's time to go-."

"Hey hot stuff? Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" We all turned to see Ryan standing there with his goons trying to flirt with Annabeth. I glared at him.

"Ugh.. First off, that is the lamest oldest pick up line ever. Second of all, who are you? The three stooges? Can't you see I'm taken?!" Annabeth snapped before slapping him.

"Come on guys, let's go." She said.

With one last glare at Ryan before we got into the Delphi strawberry truck. "That was awesome Wisegirl." I said before kissing her.

"It was.." she agreed before kissing me back.

"EWWWW! PDA ALERT!" yelled the Stolls.

"Idiots." Katie said while hitting them over the head.

Annabeth and I glared at Stolls. "Whatever Stolls!" I said while grinning. Nothing could make me mad now! I was with Annabeth and our friends celebrating my birthday at the pool. The day was going to be perfect.

* * *

Ryan's POV

I saw Jackson walk, we more like run past us to this van. I called out, "Yo Jerkson! Where ya going? To that camp for 'weirdos' like you?" My friends Larry and Henry laughed loudly.

I smirked at Jerkson, expecting him to get mad at me like he normally did, but he just ignored me.

Jerkson had the nerve to ignore me? OH he's going to get it! I thought to myself. But I decided to go see what Jerkson had ignore me for. And boy was I glad I did. I walked after Jerkson, and gestured to my friends, well more like servants, to follow. They looked at each other with a unreadable expression, shrugged, and followed me. When I got to Jerkson and his group of friends, I saw the cutest, most prettiest girls ever. There was this punk girl with a death to Barbie shirt that had this expression like, cross me and you die. She was cute, but not really my type. There was this other girl with green and and brown hair who was busy yelling at these two guys who had to be brothers since they looked so similar. I guess she was cute, but my eye was on the hottest girl of the group. She had princess golden curls and these really cool grey eyes. I'm not too bad looking myself, so I'm sure I'll be able to have her!

I approached her. I saw her kiss Jerkson. Perfect! Now I can have her, and get back at Jerkson. "Hey hot stuff?" I called out, "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" I asked while I gave her a flirtatious smile. I expected her to look at me loving me, or at least something like that.

Instead I got this really scary glare, like it was super scary from the girl, not to mention that Jerkson put his arm around her waist and glared at me. "Ugh, First off, that is the lamest pickup line ever." What? Did she… just insult my pick up lines? "Second of all, who are you guys? The three stooges?" I gaped at her. Did she just call me and my servants stooges. I think it was an insult, but I'm not sure. What's a stooge? "Can't you see I'm taken?!" She snapped at me. I just stared at her. That was not expected. Then, she slapped me. Hard. I just stared at her, with my hand over my cheek. Man, can she hit hard! That was going to leave a bruise!

Then she turned to her friends. "Come on guys, let's go."

Then they all gave me one last glare before getting into that worn out truck. Through the window I saw the princess kiss Jerkson, before the van drove off. I glared at the van until I couldn't see it. I sighed. Oh well, there's always other hot fish in the sea!

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! (This is not a one shot, and there will be more chapters). Please Review, and constructive criticism would be awesome! Like I said, this is my first item writing a fanfiction, so some constructive criticism would be awesome! No flames though please! Also, I will try to update at least once a week, but I'll probably be able to update more often since it's summer vacation. (PS Reviews will motivate me to write and update more XD)**


	2. Chapter 2

The Party That Became a Quest Chap 2

 **Hey Guys! Thanks so much to fthorne333 for reviewing, and to all of you wonderful people who favorited and followed my story! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

 **Also, in response to your review: *slyly raises** **eyebrows and smiles evil grin.* You'll never know! Mwuahahah! Just kidding! You'll get to meet her soon!**

* * *

Percy's POV

We arrived at the pool about 5 minutes later, since it was quite close to the school. Since the pool was close to Goode and our apartment, I had a membership here. Since I had a membership here, it meant I could rent up to 2 lockers at a time. I decided to tell my friends this, so they could plan. And by friends, I really meant Annabeth, since she was the main planner for our group.

I turned to my friends and said, "Hey Guys, this is the pool where I'll come sometimes to practice my swimming, so I have a membership. Since I have a membership I can rent up to two lockers at a time." I looked to Annabeth, "Any plans Wisegirl?"

"Ok, so what's going to happen is that we'll divide into two groups. Thalia, Katie, and I will have one locker to put all our stuff in, while Percy, Travis, Conner, and Nico will share a locker." She paused to look at me. "Percy will go to the front desk and request two lockers, one in the males' locker room, and one in the females'."

I nodded "Got it."

"Good. The rest of us will wait here. Once Percy gets back, we'll all go into the respective changing rooms, and get changed. Then we'll meet at the pool in 5 minutes. Any questions?"

Thalia snickered. "Leave it to Annie to have everything planned out."

Annabeth glared at Thalia, "Don't call me Annie! And Someone needs to do it."

Thalia shrugged, "Sure, Annieeeee"

"DON'T CALL ME ANN-"

I decided that this would be a good time to interject. "Soo. Does anyone have any other questions?" Travis raised his hand.

"Yes Travis?" Annabeth asked still glaring at Thalia who stuck her tongue out in return.

"Percy said that he has a membership here because he'll come here to practice right?"

"Yep. I come over here all the time to practice. Why?"

"Why do you come here to practice if you're the son of Po-"

Katie slapped a hand across Travis's mouth and looked around to see if anyone else had overheard our conversation. "You idiot!" She hissed "There are mortals around!"

Travis gulped. Even though Demeter is normally a pretty laid back person (unless you insult her cereal of course), when she got mad, you did not want to be in her way. I guess that applies to her children as well. "Oops… Sorry Katie Kat" He said sheepishly "I guess I forgot." Katie rolled her eyes.

"Well, to answer your question, I guess I don't necessarily come here to practice, but more to just swim for fun." Travis nodded

Annabeth cleared her throat. "Ok. Percy, why don't you go to the front desk and require two lockers while the rest of us wait here?"

I nodded, "I'll be right back."

I headed over to the counter where the lady at the front desk was typing away. "Um, Hi. Can I have two lockers?" I asked.

The lady at the counter was this little old lady with these big glasses. "I'll need to see your membership card for that, or you'll have to pay 1.50 an hour you rent the lockers." I fished out my card out of my shorts and handed it to her. "Is this some kind of joke you young people are playing? THIS." She waved in front of my face, "Is a credit card. Not a membership card."

I took the card from the lady, and grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of my neck, a bad habit of mine when I'm nervous, "Sorry," I put my credit card back in my pocket, and took out my membership card and handed it to her. "Here you go,"

She took the membership card from me and carefully checked it over, which was a bit insulting because it implied that she thought I couldn't tell a membership card from a different card, AFTER I just made the mistake. She looked at the picture and looked at me, "You're sure this is you?" The picture definitely was of me, but I guess I couldn't blame her for asking. The day before the photo was taken, the Stolls had pranked me and put green dye in my shampoo, so when I took the photo I had had green hair.

I, once again, grinned sheepishly. "That's me. My friends at camp put dye in my shampoo, so when I used it, it turned my hair green." It had taken a while, but the dye had worn off, and my natural black hair was back. "See, the smile and the eyes are the same."

She looked at picture me. Then she looked at me. Then she looked at picture me. This seemed to go on forever, until she finally grunted and handed me two blue locker keys. " Um.. Excuse me, but these are two men's locker room locker, I'm going to need you to change one of these lockers into a girls' locker room locker."

She looked at me funny. "Are you one of those teenagers playing a prank on me. You can't go into the female's locker room. Now I know that all you young people these days are all talking about finding a" She put air quotes, "'Significant Other', but you can't find one in the girls' locker room-"

I blushed. "Wha- Oh, no. That's- That's not why I need a locker in the girl's locker room. I'm here with some friends, so I'll need a girls' locker room locker." I pointed to my friends, who, thankfully were still standing there. They were laughing at something so I made a mental note to ask one of them about it later. The lady just grunted and took one of the men's locker room locker keys and exchanged it with a female one. "Thanks." I told her before I walked to where my friends were standing without waiting to here what she said in reply.

* * *

Travis's POV

So Percy had just gone to go get the keys for the locker room. We were just standing there awkwardly as person after person walked by us. Then, I had this genius idea! "Guys. Guys! I have this genius idea!"

The others, not including Conner, looked at me warily. "Is it something that only you and Conner will find genius, or is it something that all of us will find genius?" Katie asked.

"I'm wounded that you would even ask that Katie Kat." She just rolled her eyes and smacked my shoulder lightly as I put a hand over my heart and acted hurt.

"Whatever Travis, just tell us the idea. And don't call me Katie Kat."

"Ok Katie Kat!" I grinned at her as she smacked my shoulder again while rolling her eyes. "So. Instead of just standing here doing nothing, why don't we play a game?"

"Hey, that's actually a good idea! What should we play? Would you rather?" Annabeth asked. Everyone agreed since we didn't really have any other ideas.

"I'll go first! Thalia, would you rather be kicked out of the hunt by Artemis **(AN: Just imagine that being in the hunt is really important to Thalia.)** or have to date…" I looked around. "Nico!"

Thalia glared at me as Nico seemed to turn a shade darker, not red, but angrier. Whoops. Now I've got two children of the Big 3 mad at me. "What type of question is that? I love being Artemis's Lieutenant! I don't want to be kicked out of the hunt! But I don't want to date Death Breathe over here, I mean, he's my cousin!"

"You've got to choose!" Conner sang in a sing-song voice

"Shut it Stoll." Thalia growled, and then she groaned. "Fine. I would probably choose to date Nico, since the Hunt is too important to me."

"But if you dated Nico, you would be kicked out of the hunt." Annabeth pointed out.

Thalia shrugged, "Whatever. It's not ever going to happen." Then she looked around. "Katie, would you rather date Travis or not be able to garden for the next month!" I glared at Thalia, even though I secretly wanted to know the answer, while Katie paled.

"Wha- What, what type of a question is that?" Katie asked

Thalia shrugged, "The same type of question that I was asked. Either give up something you love or date someone." Hm. She had a point.

"I guess I would choose to date Travis." She said blushing, and I think I was blushing as well.

Everyone laughed, "YES! Tratie happened! Clarisse owes me big time!" Conner said while laughing.

"Yep! So does Will! He owes me 5 Drachmas."

Katie gaped at them, and so did I. "What are you guys talking about? I love my gardening, I couldn't live without it!"

"Oh come on guys, admit it. You so totally like each other. Even I can tell and I'm a hunter of Artemis!" Everyone had suddenly gone quiet. Guess they were waiting for our answers.

There was this period of awkward silence. I coughed, "Um.. So, where's Percy?"

"Travis has a point, that Seaweed Brain is taking forever to get the locker keys! Do you think I should go check on him?" Annabeth playfully smirked at me, "Nice change of subject by the way Travis."

I said a very intelligent "Uh… Oh Look! There's Percy!" I said a bit too loudly. What can I say? I was relieved to have a reason to avoid their questions and statements. Though I did wonder, did Katie like me? I shook my head. No, I couldn't afford to think like that.

"Oh that Kelp Head is finally coming. That only took, forever." Thalia said sarcastically.

Percy POV

* * *

When I got to where they were standing I saw Annabeth and the others standing waiting. "Finally Kelp Head!" Thalia said in exasperation. "That took forever!" The others nodded in agreement.

"What took you so long Perc?" Conner asked me.

"Well there was this old lady at the counter. I asked for 2 lockers and she asked for my membership card. On accident I gave her my credit card, and she got kinda mad at me. I gave her the correct card, and then she took for ever to check it over and even asked me if it was the real me, since the day that I had the picture taken, my hair was still green from the dye. And then she gave me two male locker room locker keys, so I asked her for one male and one female locker room keys. Then she gave me this miniature lecture on not finding my," I did air quotes just like the lady had did "'Significant Other', but I finally got the keys." I said as I handed one key to Annabeth.

Annabeth just sighed, but there was a twinkle in her eyes as she said, "Leave it to you Seaweed brain to make something as simple as getting a locker such a funny and hilarious and long process."

I beamed at her, "But I'm your seaweed brain." I said as I pecked her on the cheek.

"Like I said, cut out the PDA guys!" Thalia said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Whatever Thals. Anyways, Let's go get changed in the locker rooms, and meet out at the pool in 5 minutes."

We all nodded and headed to the locker rooms, with Annabeth leading the girls, and me leading the boys.

* * *

 **(AN: is just a bonus section that I thought would be fun to put in, and it explains why she treat Percy the way she did XD)**

Mrs. Hadrian POV

Working at a pool is not a very fun job. I don't really know why I signed up for it. I guess it was because after my husband died I needed something to do during my retirement. Oh, why couldn't I have picked a job with less no good rotten teenagers? **(AN: Please don't be offended, there's nothing wrong with teens, I just needed her to hate teens for this story)** Those teenagers I tell you! They're going to be the death of me! Just like this kid I just helped early. I swear he was messing with me.

I was just on my laptop typing out an essay on why teenagers should be better constrained, and this teenager with black hair and green eyes asks me for two lockers and gives me a credit card. Now I know that I may look old, but I am not too old that I can't read! I don't know who that dang teen was fooling. After he was done fooling around he finally gave me his real membership. Why his parents let him even get a membership is beyond me, personally, I don't think teenagers can be trusted. But anyways, he gives me his membership, I thought he was finally done with that foolishness all teenagers have. But no. The person on the card had green hair. This is another reason why you can't trust teenagers. Those miniature adults will just go and do stupid things like dying their hair bizarre colors. **(AN: Once again, please don't be offended, there's nothing wrong with dying your hair)** He even had the nerve to make an excuse of why he dyed his hair! Those teens, always lying to get their way out of things.

Now I was ready to give that teen some reasons why he shouldn't lie and give him a lecture, but I still needed to get my essay done. So I just gave him two keys for the men's locker room. And of course, that dirty rotten teen decides to play YET another prank on me. Apparently it's make fun of the seniors day for him, and probably for all of the teenagers, since I know how all those rotten miniature adults act! He asked for a girls' locker room locker key. And I could only think of one reason why he would want to get a locker in the girls' locker room. He wanted to go find his 'significant other'. Bah! All those young people and their couple junk! It's all junk I tell you. All those lovesick teenagers disgust me. So I, right there and then, told him off. And of course, being that 'teenager' decided to make yet another excuse. Of course, he used that 'my friends are here' excuse. What a bunch of baloney! I would have called security on him, but I had three reasons why I couldn't do that.

The first reason was that I still needed to get my essay finished. The second reason was because I would have to fill out so much paperwork, and then I wouldn't be able to finish my beloved essay. The third reason was because security had already told me to stop calling them every time a teenager asked me for help. Oh, don't even get me started on those security guys! They just don't understand how bad teenagers are. Those nasty teenagers have them under their spell that makes them think that they are so 'innocent.' Please. The word "Teenager' and 'Innocent" can't even go in the same sentence!

Well, I have an essay to write. I hope you people learned how bad teenagers really are, and have been awake from the spell that has been covering you from the truth.

 **And that's it for today guys! Also, don't take whatever Mrs. Hadrian said to heart, because teenagers are just the same as everyone else, which is amazing. Also, if you're wondering who the mysterious demigod and her friends are going to be, she'll be mentioned in the next story, so make sure to catch the next update for** _ **The Party That Became A Quest**_ **, which you can do by following this story. (wink, wink) And of course, all constructive criticism is welcomed, but no flames please!** **Don't forget, the review button loves you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So sorry for the long wait! I've been working on my other story, What's up with the Demigods (Check it out if you have time!) To be honest, I wasn't going to continue this story because it wasn't as popular as my other one and I've been really busy with school, BUT… I joined my school's writers' club! So now I can work on that story as well as this one! But anyways with out further ado, your shout outs: Thanks so much to fthorne333, Ryano12345, Captin jar, Books Lover1003, and 64Felicity for following my story! Also thanks to fthorne333, 64felicity, and Bunearybunny for favoriting my story! Here are the replies to your reviews!**

 **Bunearybunny: Haha thanks! Lol it doesn't sound weird to me! :D**

 **64Felicity: Thanks! I'll try my best to update sooner!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, but that would be so amazing!**

* * *

Percy's POV.

When we got into the locker rooms, I decided to try my best at making a plan worthy of Athena. "Ok guys, how about this? Nico and I will go to the back to go find our locker, while you two watch our stuff? It'll be faster that way!"

"Ok Percy, off you and Nico go." Travis said.

Nico narrowed his eyes at them, "I don't know Perce, is it really a good idea to leave the Stolls alone with our stuff. They've got to be planning something."

"We're hurt!" Conner said, "Why would you even think such a thing of us?"

Nico and I rolled our eyes. I turned to Nico, it should be fine, after all, we're in my domain. I'll be able to set things back to where they were."

Nico shrugged, "Whatever, but you'd better not mess with my stuff." He glared at the Stolls, and a glare from a son of Hades is pretty scary.

Travis gulped, "Ok.."

* * *

Nico's POV

Percy and I walked over to the lockers. There was a wall in between us, and the Stolls, so I couldn't keep an eye on my stuff. "How about I search the right side, and you search the left? Call out if you find our locker, which is locker 415!"

I shrugged, "Sure."

We separated, and I searched my side of the wall. 412, 413, 414, 415. _415!_ "Found it!" I called out.

Percy came over. "Great! Now let's go get our stuff from the Stolls-"

"Percy," I whispered. "Their planning something! I can tell, they wouldn't pass up the opportunity to steal something!"

Percy smirked. "I know that! I also know that Conner is keeping watch and listening, well trying to listen in on our conversation."

"I say, if they did do something to our clothes, we should get some, 'revenge.' We may not be good at pranking, but blackmailing,"

"What's your plan, I think I have an idea."

"How about I threaten them with water, like really cold water, and then…"

"Percy, that wouldn't work. It would be suspicious to the mortals if the two of them walked out wet before going into the pool."

He thought on this. "Good point. What if I made them dry before they went out, so they still had the cold water on them, but they're dry afterwards?"

"Or, what if I summoned a zombie, and had it threaten them with it? Then we could use your powers to leave them a little," I did air quotes, "Present."

Percy grinned, "Let's show them never to mess with children of the Big 3 again!"

* * *

Travis's POV

After Percy and Nico left, I turned to my brother Conner. "Conner, let's steal something from them!"

Conner frowned, "That would be really cool, but…" He hesitated. "They already threaten us and told us not to."

"That's all the more reason to steal some of their clothes! Come on, we've achieved far more than this in our pranking and stealing career! Besides, you can't possibly be afraid of their threats. There's Annabeth to keep them in line."

"Annabeth isn't in here, so they could threaten us." Conner pointed out .

"Come on, you aren't a wimp are you?"

He hesitated. I sighed, I didn't want to do this but… "I'll take the blame if we get in trouble!"

"Alright, but you're taking the blame."

I nodded. "Yep."

"Alright, so what do you want to do?"

"I had this idea that we could steal their swimming trunks and they probably won't notice until they get changed and then we could throw their swimming trunks to the flag pole that's outside." I pointed out the window. "They'll probably kill us later for it, but it would be hilarious."

"I don't know bro, afterwards, we're going to have 2 very angry children of the big 3…"

"I'll take the blame remember?"

He grinned. "Well then, what are we waiting for?"

"Alright then, I'll take Percy's swim trunks, and you take Nico's."

"Okay, and then we can hide them in your bag, since you're taking the blame."

I internally frowned. This wouldn't be good if we got caught. Though, if we didn't get caught, then I would be fine… But I would have to keep up the whole, 'I'll take the blame' act if I wanted to be able to carry out what would be my best, most successful prank ever. "Sounds good."

I grabbed Percy's duffle bag while Conner grabbed the other, which was Nico's. He easily zipped open the bag and grimaced. "Ugh. It smells like something crawled in here and died."

I cracked a grin. "What else to expect from the son of Hades?" At least Percy's wouldn't stink, well at least not as bad as Nico's.

I turned my attention back to 'my' duffle bag. 'Zipper, Zipper.' I thought to myself. When I spotted the zipper I cursed. There was a lock on it. Even though children of Hermes could pick locks easily, it wasn't my strong suit. I was more into pranking while Conner was more into the pickpocketing. Still, I didn't want any help opening a lock. How embarrassing would that be?

I ran my fingers over the lock getting a feel of them. Being a son of Hermes I could sense the gears inside, and I got a pretty good feel of what the lock's password was. Flipping the little knobs, I finally got to the password.

I must have gotten a pretty good guess, because the lock clicked open. 'Success!' I thought to myself as I pulled the lock off and opened Percy's bag. I heard my brother touching money, well I could hear him counting it.

"Travis, Nico has 20 drachmas on him!"

I gaped at him. "Take 10 of them, and we can split them half-half."

He stared at me. "No way. I found them."

"Then I'm not taking the blame. And you've already helped so you can take the blame."

He glared. "Fine." He reluctantly handed me 5 drachmas.

I grinned. I could use this to get more pranking supplies. Turning back to my bag again, I rifled through Percy's stuff, pausing only once to gag as I saw a picture of him and Annabeth.

When I finally found his swim trunks, which were located at the bottom of his bag for some reason, I turned to my brother, and said, "Jackpot."

He grinned, "Me too."

I heard footsteps coming our way. Conner froze like a deer in the head lights. He tossed me Nico's swimming trunks. He mouthed the words, 'Your responsibility.' I glared at him, and tossed both swimming trunks in my bag, praying that I wouldn't get caught.

In what seemed like seconds later, Percy and Nico arrived. "Alright guys, we got our locker, which is locker number 415." Percy told us. "Let's go to the changing rooms to change. They're over there," He paused to point to a door. He picked up his bag. He frowned.

I cursed. In the rush of the moment I had forgotten to put the lock back on Percy's duffle bag. 'Please don't notice, please don't notice.' I prayed to my father. He couldn't notice for the sake of the prank.

I guess my dad was busy at the time because Percy said, "Why isn't the lock on my duffle bag. I always lock it."

Nico picked up his bag. "Some one has been through my bag."

Conner frowned. "Who are you, one of the three bears in Goldilocks and the 3 bears?" He joked. "Besides, how would you know if someone had been in your bag?"

"Because I put 20 drachmas in my bag and now there are only 10."

"You didn't even open your bag!" Conner protested.

"I don't need to. I'm the son of Hades."

"Wait a minute, I don't see my swimming trunks. Hey, I think that I see my swimming trunks pointing out of Travis's bag." Percy said, while glaring at me.

"Yes, I seem to be missing mine as well." Nico said also glaring at me.

Time to go to my backup plan, well more like my escape plan, but whatever. I pointed to my brother. "He wanted to do it! And we're not giving you your swim trunks back! Also his idea!"

Conner's jaw dropped. "That was dirty bro. Besides you said you would take all the blame if I gave you Ni-" He paused when he noticed Nico was tapping his foot, "Five of MY drachmas."

"Whatever guys, just give us the swim trunks back, and nobody gets hurt." Percy said.

"Never! Besides what can you do to us?" I said.

"Well, I didn't want to have to do this but…" Percy nodded to Nico.

"That's your revenge? That's nothing-" I was cut off by a scream, a very manly scream I must add, from my brother.

I turned to see my brother being threated by a zombie. A very big mean looking zombie. My brother looked like he was both grossed out and freaked out. "The moment we get our swim trunks back, the moment Ευτυχισμένο here can go away."

I stared at him incredulously. "Seriously? His name is HAPPY? That guy doesn't look the least bit happy!"

If zombies could glare, then this zombie was definitely glaring at me. He started walking over to me. "I wouldn't have down that. Ευτυχισμένο gets very offended when people make fun of his name."

The monster glared at me, and was slowly coming even closer. I gulped and despite my will cracked. "Alright! Take the trunks! Just get that thing away from me!"

"The swim trunks first." Nico bargained.

Jesh. Do they not trust us? Well I mean, I guess they had a valid point of why they didn't trust us. "Conner, give 'em the trunks!"

"I told you this was a bad idea." He mumbled under his breath and tossed Percy the swim trunks.

Percy nodded in confirmation. "These are ours."

Nico called back the zombie. "Thanks Ευτυχισμένο, I'll see you the next time I visit." He told the zombie. The zombie nodded and disappeared back into the earth. Conner and I stood staring at where the zombie disappeared.

"So he's go-NE" The last part turned into a high pitched yell, not a scream of course, when a blast of cold water hit me. When the water finally stopped, I felt as if I had participated in the ice bucket challenge all over again, but worse.

I stood there, freezing. I looked up at Percy. "Now was that really necessary?"

They smirked. "Yep." Nico said.

"Never mess with children of the Big 3." Nico added.

"Now go get changed, the girls are waiting."

With that they walked over to the changing rooms. As soon as they did, I noticed that we were dry again. Cold, but at least dry. This was probably so that we wouldn't make the mortals suspicious.

I turned to my brother. "I told you it wouldn't work!" He said. "This is all you're fault!"

I grinned. "It was fun! Besides, at least we got to keep the money!"

Conner smiled. "We did, didn't we? So at least I got something good out of it!"

"Yep! So see! You should be thanking me."

"Whatever bro, it won't matter if we're late and Katie murders us."

I paled. "Let's go get changed then."

* * *

Annabeth's POV

"Alright guys!" I said to Katie and Thalia. "Let's devise a quick plan so that we can be even faster and not waste as much time."

Thalia rolled her eyes and popped a piece of gum into her mouth. "Come on Annie, we don't need a plan, we just need to get a locker room and get changed."

I glared at her. "First off, don't call me Annie!" Even though I knew that she wouldn't change. "Second of all, it's just a quick plan! So, how about this:.."

* * *

Thalia's POV

So Annabeth started creating this super complex plan even though all we really needed to do was get changed. I sighed. This was taking forever. The boys would probably beat us. Eh, maybe not. After all, they were probably goofing around.

"-alia. Thalia!"

I shook my head to shake off the stupor. "Wha-?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Can you go get the locker ready?"

"Sure Annie." She glared at me. I grinned at her and grabbed the locker key from the table. I walked over to where the lockers were. I looked down at the key. 910? There was no 910 locker! Dang it. My dyslexia was acting up. Ugh. I processed my thoughts more slowly. 'Wait, that must be be 016! After all, the lockers only went up to 70.' I walked over to locker 16 and popped the key in. It fit! Annie would be proud of my reasoning. "ANNIE! KATIE!"

In just seconds, Annie appeared with Katie. They must have been in a hurry since the duffle bags were still on their arms. "What is it? What happened?" Katie asked?

"Did a monster attack?" Annabeth asked.

Oops. They must have thought it was an emergency. "I got the locker!" I announced!

Katie and Annabeth stared at me. "That's all? I thought it was an emergency!" Katie said in the same tone that she used when she was scolding the Stolls.

"Oops?"

Annabeth just sighed. "Whatever, let's just get changed."

She handed each of us our duffle bags. I took it from her and grabbed my swim suit out.

"Okay guys, lets meet out here in 2 minutes?"

I nodded, I could get changed in half the time.

* * *

2 mins later~~~

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Thalia was done first, and when I was there, she was sitting on a bench, staring into space. Katie came about a few seconds after I did. "Okay guys! Let's go out to the pool!" Thalia said in a really excited tone.

When we got outside though, there was no sign of the boys. "Those boys!" Thalia said. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Those boys better come out soon." Katie said

"Seaweed brain." I muttered.

* * *

5 minutes later~~

* * *

Percy's POV

We excited the locker room with no problems at all. When we walked out, we saw 3, very angry girls waiting for us.

"PERCY JACKSON!" Annabeth thundered, I could overhear Katie reprimanding the Stoll brothers. Thalia and Nico were just watching the scene unfold amused. "WHAT-"

Now I love my girlfriend, and I would listen to her rant, but I saw something that caught my eye. There was a little girl who looked about 11 who was, controlling the water?

"Seaweed brain, are you even listening to me?" Annabeth asked exasperated.

I pointed to the little girl. "Annabeth, look."

She sighed, "This better not be a trick."

"Annabeth."

She turned. "Oh Styx. This is not good."

"It's not. But for some reason, she doesn't have the same aura of a child of the big 3. It's more like the aura of one of the 12 Olympians."

"You know, you actually said something intelligent for once! You've got a point, she doesn't seem like a child of Poseidon."

"Yeah- Wait, HEY!" I complained.

"Guys." We turned to the sound to hear Thalia, "She can control the water. Only Poseidon can do that. She has to be a child of the Big 3."

The others nodded, except for Annabeth and I. Although Thalia was right about Poseidon being the only one able to control water, she just didn't seem like a child of Poseidon to me. But then again, I was known for being a Seaweed Brain and oblivious, so I could be wrong.

* * *

 **And that's it for today guys! Sorry for the terrible ending, and the cliffhanger! XD Don't forget to review, and for a SUPER, EXTRA special shoutout, leave a review saying who you think that kid is! (Are they are demigod? Who is their parent?) Who do you think is right? Percy or Thalia? ****Who ever gets the closest guess will get the next chapter dedicated to them! Good luck, and** **I'll see you guys soon!**


End file.
